wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Forge Your Dragon World/@comment-32573398-20190905110242/@comment-32573398-20190909104621
Yes, I did have to reply back. You seem to be disappointed, but that's the whole purpose of the comments section. If you would like, we can cease to have a conversation, but that wouldn't be very fun. It would ruin the whole experience of sharing ideas. You are very correct when you say the Wings of Fire Workbook is an optional purchase. That doesn't change the fact that it's unnecessary. There is no need for a "Workbook". There never has been. What it represents is the devaluation of the series. It's being published for no other reason than sales, and can be very easily justified as "being for the fans". When I refer to non-narrative aspects, I refer to the context and style of each book. What's the writing style like? How does it fit in with other releases? How long has it been since the previous release? What's the target audience? How are fans changing? The answers to these questions and more are what has led me to my opinion. Please note I did not call the third arc a cash-grab. I called this "Workbook" a cash-grab. It's not being published to advance the series, it isn't being published for any purpose other than to encourage fan creativity (which can't get much better, as I'm sure you'll agree). Now you are very entitled to disagree with my opinion, just as you are entitled to your own. But to call my opinion "more wrong than a gorilla driving a truck" is frankly quite ridiculous and again, a little immature. You may very well say I've jumped to a conclusion regarding the third series, but so have you. The quality has declined. Yes, the writing style can be improved (we've seen improvement over an arc every time, so I expect it to be the same). Yes, characters can be developed. But unless Tui has an amazing plot twist akin to the NightWing reveal of the first arc, the third arc's plot is going to fall flat. You can't objectively call the third arc good, just as I can't objectively call it bad. I'd also just like to question what you mean when you say "then,and ONLY,then [sic] can people like you have an opinion about the third arc". Do you mean that people like myself who have negative opinions towards the third arc are not as entitled to an opinion as people with positive opinions (like yourself)? Forgive me if I'm interpreting this wrong, but this seems extremely arrogant. You "couldn't care less" that I disagree with you, and I really must concur. You will not change my opinion and I will not change yours. So be it. But while we're at it, we may as well get closer to understanding each other's point of view. If I'm reading this correctly, you seem to believe that the Workbook can't be harmful, and is at worst neutral and at best positive. Let me put it this way. Bill Watterson (Calvin and Hobbes) refused to allow any licensing of his comics. No merchandise could be produced, save for the obligatory compilations, published every so often. He refused on the grounds that even though it would have made him rich, it would have devalued his work and ruined the integrity and originality of the strip. And to this day no merchandise for the strip has been produced, and the comics are held in high esteem. I have a similar attitude towards Wings of Fire. This Workbook is not contributing to plot or lore. It's only contributing to Scholastic's bottom line, but while it's doing that it's taking away from the innate value of the series. I would much rather wait a year, or even 18 months for a new (and genuine) Wings of Fire book and have every release on par with the quality of Legends than have a release every 6 months with declining quality. Now feel free to continue ridiculing my opinion because it's different from yours. But if it's all the same to you, I've justified my opinion (to excess), and I'd like you to do the same. And please, don't bother telling me I'm entitled to my opinion if you aren't going to accept it.